The processed dimensions of a semiconductor device, a magnetic device, or the like become to be fined and highly integrated, and the deterioration and the lowering of the reliability of the characteristics of the devices become to be an important problem more than up to this time. In recent years, not only an image observation but also a crystal structure analysis, a spectrum analysis and a two-dimensional elemental distribution analysis are necessary analysis means in order to analyze a failure of a semiconductor device in nano-meter region for basically ascertaining and solving the cause of the failure at development of new process and mass production. The image observation is executed by using a (Scanning) Transmission Electron Microscopy ((S) TEM) which is a charged-particle apparatus, the crystal structure analysis being executed by an electron diffraction, the spectrum analysis and the two-dimensional elemental distribution analysis being executed by using the Electron Energy Loss Spectroscopy (EELS), the Energy Dispersive X-ray spectroscopy (EDX), or the like.
Further, the remarkable improvement of characteristics of the material is desired more than up to this time for an energy environment material, such as a positive electrode of a lithium ion battery, or the like.
The structure in nano meter level and the control of chemical bond condition are very important keys in order to improve the characteristics of the materials. Therefore, the need of the above-mentioned analysis techniques increases.
In a prior art, when electron energy loss spectrum is obtained at the different positions on a specimen, the scanning transmission electron microscopy, which scans on the specimen by using the restricted small electron beam controlled by a scanning coil, and an electron spectroscope, which is capable for obtain spectrum by using the energy quantity included in the electron beam, are combined to obtain the spectrum of the electron beam permeating the specimen, so that electron energy loss spectrum is obtained continuously.
However, in this procedure, the aberration and the origin position of the electron energy loss spectrum are changed by the drift of an electron beam acceleration voltage and the change of magnetic field and electric filed induced with the change of outer disturbance in circumference of the apparatus, so that it is difficult to compare the shapes of an energy loss near-edge structure of the electron energy loss spectrum and small chemical shifts in each measurement point with each other.
Therefore, for example, patent document 1 describes that an electron spectroscope is included in the above-mentioned scanning transmission electron microscopy to make the focus points at X axis and Y axis to be different with each other to obtain a two dimensional image having a spectrum surface including a focus point position of the X axis and an image surface including a focus point position of the Y axis by using an image detector.
As a result, the electron energy loss spectrum in the Y axis direction of the specimen can be observed separately, and the energy loss near edge structure of the electron energy loss spectrum and small chemical shift at the different positions can be compared with each other in detail.
The spectrum image having the energy loss quantity in X axis and the position information of the specimen in Y axis as described in the patent document 1 is a two dimensional image obtained by the image detector in case that the lens action of the electron spectroscope or the like is changed and made the focus points of X axis and Y axis to be different with each other. Namely, the electron energy loss spectrums of the different point of the specimen can be observed at the same time.
The patent document 1 discloses the technique for discussing the chemical shift induced by the difference of the chemical bond conditions by obtaining the spectrum images, that is, the electron energy loss spectrums from the plural different points in one specimen.
A specimen holder for transmission electron microscopy is required for measuring the electron energy loss spectrum and the chemical shift by using the transmission electron microscopy.
The patent document 2 discloses the specimen holder for a transmission electron microscopy capable for measuring the electron energy loss spectrum and the chemical shift by obtaining plural spectrum images from the plural specimens.
The specimen holder for a transmission electron microscopy disclosed in the patent document 2 includes a specimen stage capable for arranging the plural specimen supports. Further, the plural specimen supports can be moved by at least one specimen stage driving mechanism to approach the plural specimen supports with each other.
On the other hand, in a specimen holder for the transmission electron microscopy, the patent documents 3 and 4 disclose the apparatus capable of observing the specimen with the reduced effect of the outer vibration.